Lonely Wandering Tenshi
by wickedshizuku
Summary: Inuzuka,Kiba X Haruno,Sakura If you read, you review! Don't forget to vote for the next pairing listed in my profile. Ja Ne!


Authors' Note: Koneechiwa minna,

_**Authors' Note:**_

Konichiwa minna,

Due to being an extremely bored individual that is lacking in sleep, and with about 17,000 plot demons gnawing on my ass. I have decided to finally take a crack at writing my own fan fiction. I'm willing to do any pairing, and I'm open for requests now.

This I think will be a series of one-shots for now depending on reader reviews.

Not only that I try to be as up to date with the manga and anime as possible so this is a warning to anyone who hasn't been keeping up with the times. I will strive to do my best in this new endeavor that I have taken up.

_**Warning:**_

All rookie nine characters will be of legal age. That means 20 folks. Anyone not wanting to read smutty content pleases leave now.

p.s. I don't like to just to jump in without any plot development. I think this will turn out pretty fluffy for my first try. So please don't crucify me. Sorry Kiba will be a little OOC (out of character) at first. Don't worry he'll take it back up real soon

Disclaimer: I do not now or ever own Naruto. Nor do I own the songs: "_Diary of Jane," _by Breaking Benjamin and _"My Guardian Angel,"_ by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

First Stage: Haruno, Sakura X Inuzuka, Kiba

'My shift is done and now I'm finally going to get some food. I wonder where I should go, or if I should just go to the market to get something to cook?' It was now 9:45 pm. Twenty year old Haruno, Sakura had just been working a double-shift at Konahagukure Hospital. Sakura had been working at the hospital for just going on 9 years now.

'I lead such a mundane life,' she thought. 'Maybe I caught AIS (Adult-Idiot-Syndrome.) Living to work and working to live.' 'I just might be the oldest kunoichi to still have their virginity intact. It's never really bothered me until I heard Anko talking in the public onsen about her latest romp; yesterday. Am I really missing a whole lot? For missions certainly, but moral fiber certainly not!'

Said twenty year old was walking down the quiet street pinching her chin in a very thoughtful manner. She had decided to just take the easy way out, and stop at the Ichiraku for some ramen. As she walked in parting the fabric blocking her view; she hears the curiosity 'welcome' from Ayame and her father. She notices she's not the only customer at this time of night. There sitting in Naruto's usual spot she found Inuzuka, Kiba with his faithful companion Akamaru sitting at his feet.

"Hey oji-san, do you have anything new, something with cheese and a lot of vegetables?"

"I'm sure I can come up with something. What kind of stock would you like me to use?"

"I suppose chicken will be fine, thanks," Sakura replied. She looked over to Kiba and asked, "So how have you been Kiba-san?"

Kiba immediately blushed at this chance to talk to a girl he rarely ever conversed with. He was hardly ever embarrassed about anything, but for some reason he found himself feeling very much like Hinata. He kept his eyes down, and answered, "I have been doing well. How have you been?" He was struggling to use manners, sense he was very used to talking in a very crass way.

"Same old, same old. I just got finished with a double-shift at the hospital," Sakura said tiredly. In the mean time, Akamaru stood and walked over to Sakura and put a paw in her lap. "Hey, there. You surprised me there for a second," she said then started to scratch the sweet spot behind his ear, "and how have you been Akamaru?" The huge nin-hound merely wagged his tail, and gave her a doggy smile.

"Order up," Ayame said as she placed the ramen and customary towel let for cleaning her hands in front of Sakura. While cleaning her hands she peeked into the bowl to see what oji-san had dreamed up this time. The ramen consisted of: diced carrots, corn, sweet peas, mushrooms, green onions, melted cheese, noodles with chicken stock, and to top it off four slices of hard boiled eggs.

"_Itadakimasu," _Sakura said as she started her meal. After taking her first bite her eyes became bright, "Oji-san you have really outdone yourself this time. This is wonderful."

"Really? Tsunade-sama stopped by last week and ordered me to serve Naruto-kun a bowl like this to him before he was allowed to order any other bowls. I never thought of using cheese until you asked for it. Maybe he'll like it better if I do it like this next time. Thanks for the idea Sakura-chan,"

"No problem," she said smiling.

"So, um," Kiba cleared his throat, "what do you do when you don't work?"

"Hm? Not much really. Training, studying, reading. I have a very boring life style," she replied. Kiba found this very peculiar sense this girl was such a beauty among the village. She could turn heads without even noticing. In the years that he had known her, he realized how differently she acted without her team mates around. She did everything quietly and calmly. Taking her time to enjoy herself. She had grown up from that whiney stuck up girl from the Academy.

"Hey, um would you like to catch a movie some time?" Kiba asked as his face burned. It was the first time he had ever tried to actually pick up a girl like this. Usually he went to a bar when he felt the urge for satiation. Actually he had never had a girl-friend, just a long string of one-night stands.

Sakura's cheeks tinted a cute blush. "You know you're the first person other than Lee-san to ask me out on a date," she replied. "But I just don't have time to go out on dates."

Kiba looked down feeling a wave of disappointment washing over him then said, "Oh I see. That's ok."

"Hey, don't look so down. I wasn't finished yet. I propose that after this ramen we go rent a movie, and watch it at my place. What do you say?" She said unabashedly.

"Honto?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Sure," she said to him smiling cheerfully. She finished her ramen then said, "_gochisōsama deshita, _That was great. Hey Oji-san, Ayame-san can you keep this quite from my team?"

The stall owner and his daughter smiled and nodded knowing exactly what would happen if her team did find out. "Thanks so much. Tell Naruto-kun his next bowl is on me," she said as she deposited enough money for two bowls on the counter.

"Come again," Ayame said as she took their money. She smiled, and her father gave Kiba a thumb up as they left.

"So do you always do that for fox-boy?" Kiba asked as Akamaru trotted beside him.

"Hardly ever, but it's a bribe just in case he finds out about this. You forget who my team mates are. The number one hyper active knuckle headed ninja, Sharringan Copy-nin, a foul mouthed ex-roots member, and Yamato." Sakura named off.

"Ouch," he blanched. "What about Tsunade-sama?"

"Don't worry she'll be fine with it. It's the boys you have to worry about. Mou, I swear that must be one of the reasons no one has ever asked me out," she puffed her cheeks out and blew at her bangs.

Kiba started chuckling, "kawaii."

"Eh?" Sakura looked away very embarrassed. "Come on, you goof. The rental place is just down the street from my apartment."

"That's pretty convenient I guess you drop them off while walking to work in the morning," Kiba said cleverly, which was a surprise.

"Yeah I do actually," She said as they arrived. There was a sign on the door that said 'no shoes, no shirt, no service. It also said no pets allowed. This includes nin-dogs. Sakura crouched down, and rubbed Akamaru on the head, "I'm sorry Akamaru they say you can't go in, but can you wait for a few minutes?"

"Yap. Yap. Woof." Akamaru replied.

"What did he say, Kiba-san?" she asked as they went inside.

"He said its okay he'll keep guard and for us to take our time."

The two of them spent about a half-hour just walking up and down the isles. They decided on three movies. _Grave Dancers, Rocky Balboa, and Pan's Labyrinth. _

It only took them five minutes for them to walk to Sakura's apartment. Obviously being a full time medic-nin and one of the Hokage's assistants paid very well. She lived in one of the newer sets of apartments that had been built in the last five years.

"Sorry about the mess, I usually don't have company other than Naruto," she said as she unlocked the door. They went in and Kiba was surprised. She called this a mess. It was sparkling clean compared to his place. Akamaru sweat-dropped with the same thought. He observed her place while they removed their shoes. Her kitchen was directly to the left, and the bathroom/laundry room to the right. A closed door a little further down on the right that he assumed was her bedroom. At the end of the hall opened up to her living room. It was a nicely furnished place. The walls were a surprising color of royal purple, with a cream colored trim, and soft plush carpet. The couch and love seat was a nice cream color with fuzzy purple throw pillows as well. "Make yourselves comfortable. You want something to drink," she asked as she removed her shurikan holster, haite, and keys and set them down on her kitchen table.

"Sure. I thought you said this place was a mess. What I see is a very organized mess. Man, you weren't lying when you said you read a lot," he called out as he picked up a book from her coffee table. All that was lying around were books separated into piles. Three used cups on the coffee table, a hand towel lying on the arm of the love-seat. Way across the room a nice entertainment center with a few DVD cases lying on top of her DVD player. 'Wow what a sweet system,' he thought to himself. On both sides of the center was six foot long to the ceiling bookshelves. All but two shelves were dedicated to books, the other two to DVDs. The bookshelf to the left had a desk beside it piled with scrolls and manila folders. She had a small table that was wedged into a back corner; that looked like a weapon sharpening station. There were shuriken, kunai, senbon, a sharpening stone, and a leather belt hung off the table. Above the table was an added shelf that held a few pictures on it. One was of team 7 when they were genin. Another was of he supposed were her parents, the last one was of her and Hinata in yukatas that was taken at some summer festival.

"Mou, you really have it made," he said as he looked down at the book in his hand. _Anatomy of the Human Body_. He set the book down on the stack he picked it up off and thought, 'Kami, she's really smart. I never realized all the work it took to be a medic.'

"Well when I come home I want to be comfortable as possible so I can concentrate. Hey Akamaru come here I fixed you some water," she called and pat her thigh a few times to get his attention. The massive dog trotted over, and proceeded to lap up the water, wagging his tail the entire time. "Sorry, but you don't mind if I drink? Do you?"

"That's fine what do you have? He said as he walked to her kitchen.

"Smirnoff Ice, Black Cherry Smirnoff Vodka, and Bacardi Rum," she answered off handedly. Kiba stood there clearly shocked. She looked at him and asked, "What? It's cheaper than going to a bar and paying for each shot."

"You are very interesting, you know that," Kiba stated. "I guess that's why I never see you at a bar. Well you want me to help with your so called mess."

"Sure that'd be great. Which one," she asked as she held the bottles up. Kiba pointed to the vodka. "Even better, that's exactly what I was thinking."

"Can we listen to a cd that Shino loaned me. He said he just burned it and wanted me to listen to a couple of songs," he said taking it out of his kunai pouch.

"Sure, but not to loud the neighbors are probably asleep by now," she said as she took out some double shot glasses, and walked over to her coffee table. "Here, I'll put it in. What track do you want it on?"

"Uh, I think number two." He said as he started picking up books. "Any certain place these go?" he asked. Akamaru came up behind him, and grunted and whined a bit. "Huh? Oh um, Akamaru asked if he could lay on your love seat? He'll lie on the floor if you want him to though," Kiba gave his companion a harsh look. Akamaru just whined, communicating to him that he was just trying to help out by getting them on them on the same couch.

"Medical texts go in Alphabetical Order on the left bookshelf. Fiction goes on the right bookshelf. No that's cool just let me get a blanket to set on it first 'kay Akamaru," Akamaru replied with a woof, and went over to her following behind her every step until she spread out a pretty blue patchwork quilt across the cushions. The song started. It was new and neither had heard it before. The lyrics were something else they both thought.

Would you like that?

And I don't mind  
If you say this love is the last time  
So now I'll ask  
Do you like that?  
Do you like that?

No

Something's getting in the way  
Something's just about to break  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane  
So tell me how it should be

Try to find out what makes you tick  
As I lie down  
Sore and sick  
Do you like that?  
Do you like that?

There's a fine line between love and hate  
And I don't mind  
Just let me say that I like that  
I like that

Something's getting in the way  
Something's just about to break  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane  
As I burn another page  
As I look the other way  
I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane  
So tell me how it should be

Desperate, I will crawl  
Waiting for so long  
No love, there is no love  
Die for anyone  
What have I become

Something's getting in the way  
Something's just about to break  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane  
As I burn another page  
As I look the other way  
I still try to find my place  
In the diary of Jane

By the time the song was over, Sakura was taking the dirty cups and hand towel to the kitchen. "Wow that only took us about four minutes. So what do you want to watch first? You can go ahead and put it in," she called. Kiba looked over at Akamaru who was already passed out belly up on the love seat. He smiles at his furry friend. _Grave Dancers _it was. He'd already seen the other two and didn't want to ruin the movies for her sense he tended to tell people about the outcome.

For about an hour and a half they sat just talking, drinking, and watching the movie. In this short amount of time he learned a lot about her. How she trained with the Hokage, how she finally moved on past the traitor Uchiha, Sasuke, why she had finally let her hair grow long again, and funny stories about how close knit her team actually were.

In turn Sakura learned a lot about Kiba that she didn't know. Such as the strong bond that him and Akamaru had, his family, his team, and the fact that he was trying his hardest to remember his manners with her even though he was a part of the Inuzuka Clan, which was a really hard thing to do for him. That in a way; made her see Kiba in a whole light.

They were just starting on _Pan's Labyrinth_, when Sakura said stumbling back over to the couch, "You know Kiba I think this constitutes as a date."

"I think you're right. Sure as hell beats going to a bar. I think I might even be interested in reading now. You think I could borrow something that's easy to read."

"Yeah, what do you want to borrow?" she slowly walked over to her fiction shelf.

Kiba stood, and made his way over to her. "You pick I'm pretty sure you can give me a good one." He slipped his arms around her stomach, and started to nuzzle the column of her neck taking in her scent.

"What's up Kia-kun?" she slurred.

"I really like you Sakura-chan. You're so smart, more so than I am," he whispered to her. He didn't want her to turn around because he was blushing like mad. It was the first time he felt that he wasn't confident about something. This woman really had cast a spell on him. Sakura's blush covered her already flushed cheeks. "Sakura may I kiss you, please?" He respectfully asked in a pleading voice.

Sakura nodded slightly and closed her eyes. Kiba cupped the right side of her cheek with his left hand, and turned her head slightly. He gently kissed her. There was a tenderness that he had never cautioned with any other woman he had been with. He didn't think she was a virgin, but she didn't smell quite like others. She smelled fresh, clean, and innocent. Not even Hinata smelled like this, and hell she was one of his closest friends.

He took her hand, and led her back to the couch. They didn't even notice that the title screen had set a quiet ambience for this type mood, as they continued kissing. He cradled her neck, while using his other arm he dragged her over so that she was straddling him. He freely gave her dominance for the moment as he let her explore him. Touching his face, and scratching his clothed chest. He kissed her neck down to her collar bone, and whispered, "Sakura, can I touch you, can I see you?"

At this Sakura paused and turned beet red. Then she said, "Kiba-kun kowai,"

"Nani? Doshite?" he asked in concern.

"That was just my first kiss, I'm still a virgin," she whispered softly, and bit her bottom lip in nervousness. For some reason Kiba's arousal and ego just shot through the roof. He had never felt his pants get so tight so fast. He struggled against his dog like nature and talk to her.

"Soka. Ore' wa shochi suru. Is there a reason you have been waiting so long?" he asked as he breathed deeply trying to calm himself.

She shook her head, and then looked around her living room, "I've dedicated my life to my career, and just never seemed take an interest in anything but that. I haven't even had an interest in anyone sense him. I've been scared to try to even show affection again. For some reason Kiba-kun your gentle with me when I know you're anything but when around others. You have never outright wronged me for as long as I've known you." She tilted her head a slight bit as a tear escaped from an eye that hadn't cried in years. At that moment Sakura looked like a pastel deity that had alighted upon him. He gazed upon her in amazement and his heart beat sped up rapidly.

In that moment he recalled telling his mother and sister what kind of woman he would marry. "She'll be perfect to me in everyway. She'll be a tenshi," a young Kiba said laughingly. That was even before he had received Akamaru and started the Academy.

He earnestly whispered, "Tenshi. Sore no tenshi." He brought her close to him to where his head was in the valley of her covered breasts. He could hear her heartbeat was just as fast as his was. "Kami-sama has sent me my tenshi," he cried. Only a few tears, but they were tears none the less. Sakura was in complete shock and awe. That such a strong man who was naturally beast-like could say something so beautiful. "Sakura, I promise from this day forth I will treasure you above all else."

Sakura was struck dumb by his confession. All she could do was bring her lips to his. Then she quietly said to him, "Kiba-kun I give you my permission."

Kiba ran his right hand through her hair while his left trailed down the line of her spine. He softly kissed her collar, then slowly stood while embracing her and walking towards her bedroom. Sakura merely held on, basking in knowledge that she was finally being loved in the way she had always dreamed of. No it wasn't Uchiha, Sasuke, but instead Inuzuka, Kiba. 'What a fool I have been,' she thought.

They entered her room. Everything was prime and proper. Even the damn bed was made, and turned down. 'heh, I suppose working in a hospital all those years have rubbed off on her,' he thought. He laid her down, turned on her bedside lamp, and started to slowly undress her. With a slothful pace he dragged the zipper of her red shirt down. He took in all that he saw. She was truly a remarkable sight to behold. She was slender, and toned after all the years of being a shinobi. None of the women he'd been with before could hold a candle to her. Her skin was smooth and creamy. Still his view was hindered by the bandages and bra she used to bind her breasts.

"Gomen yo, tenshi. These have to go now." He said wolfishly as he took a kunai out of his pouch. He displayed great skill as a shinobi; shredding the garments in an instant without leaving a mark on her celestial flesh. The only form of protest was a surprised squeek, which he looked up and gave her a reassuring grin. Dipping down he wasted no time attaching his mouth to her left nipple like a new born babe taking his first drink while he teased her other breast to where her nipple was hard as a pebble. Sakura sighed at the newness of all these feeling that were starting to make her nether regions feel warm and moist. With his left arm he drew her up, and started to rid her of the shirt and bindings. He unclipped the side of her medic skirt and haphazardly discarded it over his shoulder. He ran his hands down her sides letting his claw like nails made their way down to her black training shorts. He delighted in the fact that he was the one making her gasp and moan. He was going to be her first; this thought made his lust all that much stronger. He knew by the way her thighs were clenching and the way her smell had escalated that she was on the cusp of her first orgasm. He wanted this to be a memory that she would never forget, and he wished to see the look on her beautiful face as she tipped over that edge. He tugged off her short along with her lacy plain white panties. Kiba then yanked off his black mesh shirt, and proceeded to stalk up along her body. Sakura's eyes were heavy and glazed as she scooted over to make room for him on the bed.

"K-Kiba, I'm nervous," she stammered.

"Ssshh, koi it will be wonderful. Just let go, and don't hold back," Kiba cooed as he sucked on her earlobe, and ran his tongue up the shell of her ear. With his left hand he gently squeezed her breast, and then his hand trailed down to the wet lips of her glistening flower. She was responsive, having a hard time keeping still, and he hadn't even touched her yet. He finally reached it when spread the outer lips she mewled his name in a low husky voice. He coated his fingertips with her wetness, and found her tiny bud. The reaction was instant, and had her back bowed up from the bed. After she came back down from the surprise of just being touched he continued. With his dexterous fingers he slid in his middle finger and pinched her clitoris with his thumb and index finger. She was so close. Her eyes were closed tight when he said to her "look at me koi, open your eyes tenshi. Even when you go over the edge don't close you eyes."

She stared into his dark brown orbs, and started to feel her legs shake and then as if a damn had burst so did she. Her eyes streamed tears from fighting to keep open for him. "Kirei," he whispered to her; as he kissed her softly on the corner of her eye. As her breathing started to slow he chuckled, "it's far from over. I'm going to make you cry out my name for the rest of the night."

The dog-nin then made his way down her body again this time raining kisses all down her body. Again spread her lower lips and took long swiping lick tasting her full essence. He felt something in him snap, he could no longer wait. A full three hours of conversing, making out, and foreplay had him at his limit. He jerked his head back, and stood up shucking off his pants and boxer-briefs. "Sakura I'm almost at my limit. I'm not going to be able hold myself back much longer. Do you want this?"

She nodded her head, and opened her arms beckoning him to come back to her. He crawled back onto her. His lips instantly sought hers out. He knew no matter foreplay they had that it was still going to hurt. He rubbed his long thick member in her opening stimulating her clit just a little bit more. "Are you ready," he asked looking down at her. She nodded, when he said to her, "just bear with the pain I promise it will fade the longer I'm in.Gomen."

The next second he violently snapped his hips forward. Sakura yelped harshly. Only pausing of a few seconds, he slowly withdrew and with the same pace pushed forward again. "Kiba, itai," she threw her head to the side and cried.

"Ssshh, its okay baby. It'll get better in a minute," he stopped when he was fully sheathed in her tight walls. He up righted himself, and snaked his hand back to her swollen bud. He alternated from lightly nudging it with his finger tip pads to harshly pinching it with his claws. When he felt her convulse around his rod he started up again still toying with her clit.

Suddenly his jaw snapped closed, and he started to grind his teeth. "Sakura it's about get rougher from here on out. The leash on my control is about to snap," he ground out. She let out a moan in response to him. An animalistic growl released from his throat, he pivoted them to where he was sitting on the edge of the bed with her on top. Laying back he gripped her hips and used his legs as leverage to forcefully slam into her as he jerked her down. Still after a few minutes it still wasn't enough. He pushed her down to the floor with him covering her back up the next instant. This was it there was no resistance or bounce. He crooked one her knees with the bend of his elbow. She moaned, squealed, and clawed at the sensation of being filled so roughly. He pounded into her until about to 70 to 75 strokes later he shot his hot sticky pearl jam into her. Being from a dog clan he wasn't even able to move a centimeter out of her. The tip of his member had expanded so much that he was lodged in until he had emptied all of his seed into her, and then to go down, or go at it again. All he could do was to roll them over, and let her be on the top so he wouldn't crush her with his heavy body. "Are you okay," he raggedly asked. "Sorry, but I can't pull out yet. You're the first that I've ever finished with inside with. Koibito watashi no itsumo," he confessed softly.

"Now I know what the hell I was missing all these years. I should have invited you to come over and watch movie a lot sooner," she breathlessly giggled.

"Don't worry; we still have plenty of time to catch you up," he said groggily.

"I can't I have work in the morning," Sakura pouted.

"Like hell you do. You're calling in 3 sick days come 7am," he wolfishly growled.

"Demo, doshite?"

"Because tenshi after I'm able detach myself from you you're not going to be walking," he smiled as pinched her derriere.

"Itai, Kiba," Sakura whined.

"Ssshh listen, is that your cd player?"

They laid quietly listening to the soft music, and as the music ended tears from both individuals couldn't be stopped as they started to sluggishly make love again.

When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)

I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Meanwhile in the living room on the love seat; Akamaru wagged his tale hitting the play button to a remote control then, thought to himself, 'well it's about damn time. I knew she was the one for him at the Academy.'

_Honto?- Really?_

"_Itadakimasu,"- I shall receive. (usually said before partaking of a meal.)_

"_gochisōsama deshita,"- That was a feast. (Said after eating a meal. Form of respect for the person who made the meal for you.)_

_Mou- Geez. (or the same expression that we use the word geez.)_

_Kami/ Kami-sama- God or gods. Lord God._

_Kowai- scared_

_Nani?- What?_

_Doshite?- Why?_

_Soka. Ore' wa shochi suru.- I see. Now I understand._

_Tenshi- Angel._

_Sore no Tenshi- You're an angel._

_Gomen yo- I'm sorry._

_Koi- Love or Lover_

_Koibito watashi no itsumo-Always My beloved._

_Kirei- Pretty_


End file.
